If he Lives
by lilly flower forever
Summary: What happens if Lily and James lived. But what would happen to Harry when Voldy attacks? Please R&R!


If he lives

**Hello again every one. This is just another random one shot I decided to write. I hope you enjoy it. I know this is not how it actually is but I thought I might do it.**

…**..**

Lily and James Potter lived an ordinary safe life. They had a little baby boy called Harry Potter. They were a happy family. And they were safe. Or so they thought. Unbeknownst to them Voldemort was planning on attacking them to kill Harry. Poor little Voldy thought he was going to be overpowered by the little baby in the future so he wanted to kill him before he was big enough to be able too.

On the night of the attack Lily and James desperately tried to run away from Voldemort. Without success. Lily ran upstairs just as Voldemort arrived while James stayed downstairs to try fight him off.

Lily heard the cry of "Avada Kedavra!" and started crying, clutching little Harry to her. She feared that James was dead by now. Lily cried harder thinking of all the times she had rejected him and now that she finally decided to have him she was going to lose him. She sat on the floor holding Harry not letting him go.

Lily listened closely for the sound of Voldemort coming up to find her. Harry squirmed trying to get free. There was a loud cry from downstairs and Harry squirmed harder this time succeeding in escaping. Lily gasped trying to grab him but he rolled out of the way. He half rolled half crawled toward the stairs.

"No Harry! Come back!" Lily cried desperately. But Harry had disappeared already. Downstairs Voldemort spotted Harry but is unable to do anything. Harry see something that looks like a wand. Nearby James is unconscious. Harry reaches for the wand. He picks it up.

Lily arrived downstairs just in time to see the flash of bright green light. She hears a baby's small gurgle of "Garglegoo."

She sank to the floor and started crying helplessly. She thought that by now both James and Harry were gone. _Why didn't I try harder? Why didn't I protect him well enough? And why didn't I accept James earlier? _She thought. Lily began to feel slightly dizzy and she fell unconscious.

She awoke a little while later by someone shaking her shoulder. _That's strange. _She thought. _I thought there was no one else here. Why am I being shaken? _She opened one of her eyes to see James's smiling face looking at her. "Lily dear. We are safe. Lily, we are safe now."

Lily gasped. "But I thought…?"

James laughed. "We are all safe now."

"Even Harry?"

"See for yourself."

Lily peeked around to see Harry sitting on the floor waving his arms happily.

"But how?" Lily asked incredulously.

James showed Lily a book. Its title said 'The book of spells you never knew about'

Lily looked at James then at Harry. "But how are we safe?"

James just opened the book to the section of 'G'. He pointed to the one that said 'Garglegoo'.

She looked at it. "What about it?"

"Read it." He said simply.

"Garglegoo. Spell that is used to defeat the Dark Lord. Can only be used by one special person in the world. When used in Voldemort's presence he instantly dies, never to live again. People are still unsure who the special person is though… Oh James. Our Harry is the 'special person'?"

James nodded. "We are all safe now. Voldemort can never bother us again!"

Lily cheered then gave James a big hug. She then turned to Harry and smiled. "Thank you Harry…" she whispered.

_**Several years later…**_

"Harry! Alli! Come inside! Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are going to be here soon!"

Harry looked up from where he was helping little Alisa Potter build a sandcastle. He stood up and took Alisa's hand. "Come on Alli. Mummy wants us to come inside. Later we can show Uncle Sirius our sandcastle. He might even help us build it." Harry said walking inside helping Alli walk.

"Hey Harry. Hey Alli. Your mother wants you guys." James said picking Alisa up and walking into the kitchen.

"There you are James! What have you been doing?" A very tired looking Lily stood in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by the food for the evening.

James chuckled then swept Lily up. "Take a break dear. We will do the rest. Won't we Harry?" James said winking at Harry.

Lily sighed, exasperated. "James Potter I will not allow you two to destroy the kitchen. I can't take a break or nothing will be ready!" Lily exclaimed.

James laughed. "We won't destroy the kitchen love."

"You did before." Lily said turning around and pointing her spoon at James threateningly. "And any way I am finished now." Lily said walking out of the kitchen and collapsing onto a nearby couch.

"Oh well then." James said putting Alisa down on the floor near Lily. He heard a knock and walking to the front door to open it. Standing outside was Remus and Sirius. James greeted them and let them come in. They didn't get far before they were bowled over by a three year old Harry.

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" He exclaimed jumping up and down. Just then he spotted the gifts that they were carrying. "Are those for Alli?"

Remus laughed. "They are. After all it is her first birthday."

"I know! We are having a birthday party! I like parties! Do you like parties?" Harry said excitedly running over to Alli. "Look! Alli can walk by herself now! And she doesn't fall over much anymore. She can build sandcastles with me! Uncle Sirius can you build a sandcastle with us?"

"Sure." Sirius shrugged.

The rest of the Evening proceeded as normal with the happy family having fun. Fun days followed for the next few years. Harry went to Hogwarts and made many friends. A couple of years later Alisa Potter went to Hogwarts as well and made many friends too. But no matter what happened Harry was always there for his little sister. They always had their parent there to help them with anything. And no one could split that happy family apart.

…

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Or not. Feel free to tell me! I love hearing from you guys. Please review!**


End file.
